Ginny Begins
by DamagedSpoon
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a known philanderer and has his sights set on young Ginevra. Too bad Ginny does't seem to be falling for it... Please, R&R. Being revised.
1. It's All Or Nothing

**Ginny Begins**

**Chapter One – It's All Or Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I happen to be ridiculously poor.**

**This story was previously posted, but unfinished, before. I am actually redoing it to try to make it more interesting AND more realistic. Please Please Please let me know what you think so that I know that I'm taking it in the right direction.**

* * *

Blaise watched as Draco stared silently across the Great Hall at the youngest of the Weasley brood. Young Ginevra Weasley was one of the few girls that had not succumbed to Draco's charm over the last seven years. Blaise sighed, nudging Draco in the side. Draco looked over at his best friend with an irritated look.

"What?" the blond drawled, picking up his fork and claiming an air of nonchalance.

"Draco, now, I understand that your libido is of great importance to you," Blaise began.

"Your point being?" Draco interrupted, looking at Blaise sharply.

Blaise pointed to the Gryffindor table, indicating the Weasley girl.

"A girl like that isn't someone that your libido just… claims. That's a girl that's not going to be as interested in the physical pleasures as someone with your prowess. Ginevra Weasley is a girl in need of wooing."

"I am perfectly capable of wooing a woman. I wooed the Mudblood and Looney, didn't I?" Draco snapped.

Blaise sighed, "but this is different, Draco. This kind of situation is difficult, and it's dangerous. For you to get what you want out of this, you'd have to change your entire perspective. And Draco… it's not worth it for either party."

Draco shot an inquisitive glance toward his friend and asked, "and why, pray tell, is that so?"

Blaise picked up his fork and began eating the pasta in front of him.

"Because there are only two endings to that scenario," Blaise answered simply, "either you hurt her, or you fall for her."

Draco shot an incredulous look at his friend before beginning to eat his own dinner. He was silent a moment, before smirking and looking over at Blaise.

"No, my friend, there is only one ending to this scenario. Malfoys don't fall in love."

Blaise paused eating and looked over at Draco.

"It's all or nothing," Blaise assured him, before continuing to eat.

* * *

Ginny sat in the library with her books, chewing on the end of her quill and working on her Potions assignment. There were very few people in the library because it was a Friday night, but Ginny needed to get started on this assignment and the Common Room was too noisy to get any work done.

"I hate this class. Why the bloody hell does he feel the need to assign three scrolls on every stupid potion we study?" she mumbled to herself before scratching down another sentence. She turned toward her book and read another couple lines before resigning herself to chewing on her quill again. She was deep in concentration when an aristocratic drawl startled her, almost causing her to spill her ink all over the table.

"Having trouble, Weasley?"

Regaining her composure, she cast a malicious glare toward the owner of the voice.

"No, Malfoy, I am not, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

Draco helped himself to the seat next to her, successfully irritating Ginny even more.

"Well, then, by all means, continue with what you were doing," Draco said, gesturing towards Ginny's unfinished scrolls.

Ginny looked down at her work, seeing how little she had accomplished. Yet again placing the end of the quill in her mouth, she decided that ignoring the infuriating boy was her best option. She needed to get this finished, and arguing with him was not going to help speed up the process. Rereading the lines she had scribbled down, she scratched out one of the lines before continuing on with her place in the book. After a couple moments had passed, several more of her sentences were scratched out and she was getting more and more aggravated.

"I hate this bloody class," she muttered, before realizing that Draco was still seated at her table.

Much to her surprise, Draco leaned over and pointed at a section of the book.

"It's Mandrake Root. That's the key element to the potion. You can tell because most of its properties show up in the finished potion."

Ginny looked up at Draco in surprise, only to realize that her face was dangerously close to Draco's. Draco looked up from the book, and their eyes locked. Slowly, Draco moved the hand that was pointing toward the book up toward Ginny's face and cupped her cheek, pulling her in toward him. Ginny closed her eyes, feeling Draco's breath on her face. Her stomach did flip flops as Draco's mouth made the gentle descent towards hers before finally claiming her own in a gentle passion that had her toes curling.

Ginny lost herself in the feeling of Draco's lips on hers for only a moment before she came crashing back to her senses and jerked away from him harshly.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Ginny hissed, fixing Draco with a vicious glare.

Leaning back in his chair, Draco casually crossed his arms behind his head and watched smugly as Ginny shoved her things roughly into her satchel bag.

"Just admiring the view," Draco said simply, looking pointedly at the hem of Ginny's skirt. Ginny finished packing her things and turned to face Draco, a sickly sweet smile plastered to her face.

"Why, Malfoy, I would be careful with comments like that, with your history," Ginny said, moving forward and putting her hands on the arms of his chair, slowly moving closer to Draco. As Ginny's lips came closer to his, Draco's eyes began to close in anticipation of another kiss. When their lips touched, Draco felt as though he actually was free falling.

Then, seconds later, he landed promptly on his back and all of the air left his lungs. Staring up at the ceiling, Draco heard Ginny calling back to him as she left the library.

"Someone might think you're developing a habit of _falling_ for blood traitors."

* * *

That night, over dinner, Ginny retold the story of dumping the blonde out of his seat to her best friend, Colin. By the end of the meal, they were both laughing at the thought of the philanderer knocked flat on his back by Ginevra Weasley.

After a moment, Colin asked, "Seriously, though, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy the kiss. From what I've heard, the man is a superb kisser."

Ginny scoffed, "It barely lasted for all of a second before I realized that I had evil git slime on my lip. I don't care what any of the sluts around the school might have to say about the man. He's a cruel slut."

Colin laughed, shaking his head, "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. I promise you, there are a lot of things you can learn from a slut." Colin wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

Getting up from her seat, Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "It's just not worth it to me. You might like slutty boys, but I have no interested in them," she teased, her grin widening when she caught the indignant look on his face.

"My dearest Ginevra! I'm offended! I don't like slutty boys!" he called as he got up to follow her. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he walked with her down the rows of tables.

"I love them!" he crowed. Ginevra threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. I haven't redone EVERYTHING, but there are some major changes.

Also, if anyone is interested in Beta Reading, I would LOVE you forever.


	2. Send Her Off To A Coconut Island

**Ginny Begins**

**Chapter Two – Send Her Off To A Coconut Island**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It's all J.K. Rowling. If I owned it, The Boy That Just Won't Die would not have ended up with Ginny.**

* * *

"I'm not going to have near the issues in the conquest that you seem to think I will, my friend," Draco informed Blaise upon entering the sitting room that connected their private bedrooms.

Blaise looked up from his book to raise one elegant eyebrow at the blonde.

"And why do you believe that is?" he inquired, putting his book down next to him on the sofa and turning to give Draco his full attention.

"I just met her in the library. I was cordial to her, pointed out something in her potions textbook, and then charmed her into a kiss. At which point she promptly knocked me flat on my ass, ruddy bint," Draco said agitatedly, falling onto the chaise gracefully. He crossed his legs out in front of him, doing the same with his arms, and stared into the fireplace.

Blaise laughed heartily, taking Draco's foul mood in stride, "didn't take the suave attention as nicely as you thought she would, huh? I told you, you're going to have to actually woo this one. Honestly, I said it earlier and I still believe it. You should just leave this one alone, Drake."

Draco looked at Blaise sharply, fixing him with a stare that made younger years cower. Blaise just met Draco's scowl with a jovial expression on his face. Unlike most people, Blaise was used to Draco's foul moods and cold disposition. Draco had always been that way as long as Blaise could remember. Blaise generally assumed their differences were the reasons he and Draco got along so well.

Draco was busy trying to work out why Blaise seemed to think he was going to have to change his tactics or abandon his mission to get into the Weasley girl's pants. Usually, Blaise was all for seeing a girl bend to Draco's will, if not his own. Blaise's reputation was _only_ second to Draco's.

"No, it is worth it. You know my reputation. This must be done. I _am_ the Slytherin Sex God. I will not have my reputation undermined by some silly, worthless Weasel. I can have whoever I want. I _will have_ whoever I want!" Draco said angrily.

Blaise shook his head, chuckling to himself. Of course, Draco's injured pride only made it that much more important that he succeed in his mission to conquer the youngest Weasley.

"Besides," Draco said airily, promptly forgetting about his anger, "I already have a plan if this manages to be more than anticipated."

Blaise sighed again, picking up his book. Draco was too cocky for his own good. Perhaps she could give Draco a reality check. _'Lord knows, he needs it."_

* * *

Ginny spread out a large blanket in her favorite spot by the lake. It was the most perfect spot in on the campus for light, enjoyable reading. It was far enough from the castle that no one bothered her, but it was also close enough that it wasn't an inconvenience for her to get to. It also provided just enough shade to be comfortable, thanks to a rather large Willow tree that seemed to gravitate toward the pond.

Sighing, Ginny slipped her shoes off and let herself enjoy the feel of the grass on her feet. There were very few moments like this for her, where everything just seemed to feel right. Lying down on the side of the blanket shaded by the willow tree, she pulled her book out of her bright red canvas bag and began to read about Princess Stephanie and her dangerous(ly handsome), mysterious kidnapper.

Ginny barely made it through two chapters before she realized that someone was standing over her. Looking over the brim of her book angrily, she noticed irritatingly familiar grey eyes staring down at her. Sighing, she carefully marked her page and glanced back up at him.

"Yes?" Ginny questioned, sounding much like a mother talking to a two year old.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded, looking at Ginny's novel with a sneer.

"Well, obviously I'm masturbating. Very rude of you to interrupt me, you know," Ginny said cheekily.

"Oh well, then, carry on," Draco said, making no move to leave Ginny's reading area.

Ginny crossed her arms above her head, leaned back and began watching the clouds in the sky. _Perhaps if I ignore him, he'll go away…_

That thought was brought crashing down when Draco sprawled out on the blanket beside her and began watching the clouds as well. Ginny glanced curiously over at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to really be paying her no notice, so she picked her book back up and began reading where she left off.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Colin, it was the strangest thing I've ever experienced in my life! He just sat next to me in silence for an hour!" Ginny complained, gathering her hair up into her hands and tying it back in a holder.

Colin laughed lightly, not looking away from the Care of Magical Creatures book he was half-heartedly reading.

"He has his sights set on you, Gin. That much is obvious."

Ginny put her head in her hands and held back the groan that was desperately trying to climb up her throat. She rubbed her face in exasperation then tried to focus back in on the studying that they were trying to do. The book was defeating her in the battle for knowledge, however. All the words seemed to be running together in front of her eyes. Frustrated, she slammed the book shut, earning a sharp look from Madam Pince, and laid her head on the cover, enjoying the cool feel of the book on her skin.

"Just tell him to get lost," Colin said helpfully, trying to pull Ginny out of her funk, "unless you're enjoying whatever this is?"

"It's a game, though, Colin, and I don't know how to play it! I'm just not ready for this sort of thing…"

* * *

**Please R&R! Sorry if it feels a little forced. I'm just trying to keep writing until my writer's block is gone. If you have any tips, suggestions, etc. I know roughly where I want this to go, it's just the in between that's killing me. :-) Oh, and if anyone is interested in Beta Reading, I'd love you forever. **


	3. There's Something In A Shade Of Grey

**Ginny Begins**

**Chapter Three – There's Something in a Shade of Gray**

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue! I own nothing. Period.**

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I know that there are some grammatical mistakes with these chapters. Currently, I haven't been proofreading my own stuff, and I haven't got a Beta Reader. So, you've been getting the rough copies. I hope they're not too difficult to read. Soon, I'll go back and make some changes. I'll let you know when I get that done. :)**

* * *

Draco went through great pains to plan the next few weeks perfectly. Time was of the essence. He couldn't take any other girl to his bed for fear of word spreading to Ginny, and ruining the tentative peace that he had gained while laying out by the lake with her. He knew that it would be work to gain her trust, but Draco Malfoy wasn't one to be discouraged by a little bit of effort to gain what he wanted.

Three days after the first encounter in the library, Draco was walking out of the castle towards what he now knew to be Ginny's favorite place to read.

Draco shoved past two First Years, one of them falling to the ground, books flying everywhere. He merely kept walking, not even casting them a second glance, even when he heard them shout profanities at his back.

'_Gryffindors,' _he thought with disdain, _'Probably Mudbloods, too.'_

* * *

The grounds were beautiful, between the orange and red hues of the leaves to the sunlight peeking through the clouds. It cast a magnificent glow on the castle, and Ginny was sketching furiously in her notebook, trying to catch exactly what she was seeing down on paper. During one of her more difficult portions, suddenly a dark shadow loomed over her. Glancing up, all she could see through the glare of the sun was the outline of someone very tall with long hair. Sighing, Ginny guessed who it was.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked, closing her notebook and placing it and her pencil into her bag.

Draco sat down next to her, a little too close for her to feel entirely comfortable.

"What were you drawing," he asked, leaning closer towards her, as if to somehow draw the image of her artwork from her brain through her eyes.

'_He really does have the intense gaze thing down…'_

"The castle," she answered, looking back toward the magnificent, looming structure, "I think it's beautiful. I don't care who wins this stupid war, so long as this castle remains. It seems to be one of the few things of worth left in the magical world. One of the few monumental original structures that has yet to be touched by major civilization."

Ginny looked towards Draco again, catching his eyes, "do you ever stop to think that Hogwarts never really changes? Sure, the students change, the professors change, the headmaster, maybe even the curriculum. But what we're all doing, it's been done before. We're merely extending the pages of history."

Draco scoffed, "I'd rather not think of it that way actually. I would rather think that perhaps I would like to write some history myself, not just continue on in someone's footsteps."

Ginny smiled slightly, "big words for someone who seems such an avid follower of the Dark Lord."

Draco was taken aback for a moment, before looking down to the ground. "I'm not such a major supporter of the Dark Lord. It's just that I'm just as much not a supporter of the Order of the Pheonix."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked interestedly. She plucked at a few pieces of grass, tying them together before repeating the action with a few more pieces of grass. She was intrigued by the logic of this young man, but it also made her pity him a little. She thought he seemed a little lost, and a lot alone. Throughout the various brief encounters she'd had with Draco, this was the first that he seemed to be saying what he thought. _'Perhaps there is more to this boy than I thought. Am I becoming to rash with judgements?'_

"I don't think that Voldemort will be stopped by some silly little boy who barely listens in class, let alone practices very often, a red-head – no offense – who listens even less, and a know-it-all who really, knows more about theory than actually practice on the field. It just seems all a little ridiculous to me. Of course, the idea that the Dark Lord is only powerful because he kills people who are weaker than he is, and not because he truly is a powerful wizard seems a great deal ridiculous as well."

Draco couldn't quite understand why he felt the need to open up to this woman, but he let it happen. He figured that the more honest he was with her about certain things, the more open she would be to the idea that he was changing. He was more than happy to let her think that he was just a misunderstood roguish boy who was only trying to find out what he believed in. Nothing he was telling her was a lie, and it certainly changed his plans a bit, but the more he spoke to her and saw that it was working, the more the plan for how to woo her twisted ever so slightly in his mind.

Ginny grunted in response, thinking over what he had just said. He had practically mirrored her entire view on the whole situation. Perhaps, just maybe, she could find a companion in this boy. She hoped that he would prove himself as trustworthy as he was coming off to be.

After a while of sitting in silence, Draco looked over at Ginny and nudged her a bit. Looking up, Ginny smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Meet me in Hogsmeade on Saturday," Draco said. Somehow, he managed to say it as a request and a demand at the same time, and Ginny wasn't sure whether to be offended that he was demanding things, or flattered that he asked. After a moment, she nodded before grabbed her bag and heading back to the castle.

* * *

Ginny made her way down the staircase from the girl's dormitory Saturday morning, dressed in a pair of black pants and a pink tank top, her hair thrown up into a messy bun on the back of her head. Ron looked up from where he was talking to Harry and Hermione, and almost instantly his face gained a confused expression.

"Ginny," he said when she got close enough to hear him, "what are you doing? You never go to Hogsmeade with everyone."

She smiled mysteriously, walking past the Golden Trio, "I don't know. Figured that I'd go this weekend. See what has you guys always rushing off. I need to pick up some ink anyway. See you there, maybe?" As she finished saying this, she disappeared through the portrait hole, giggling as she made her way toward the Great Hall.

As she made her way toward the Great Hall, she spotted Colin chatting animatedly with Luna. Smiling, she made her way over to her best friends. As she came close, Luna turned and spotted her.

"Ginny! You're coming to Hogsmeade?" Luna said dreamily, and Ginny wasn't certain if she was being asked a question or not.

"Yeah, I have a couple of things I need to pick up, and I think I'm going to meet up with a friend of mine for a bit," Ginny explained, linking arms with both of them as Professor McGonagall announced that they were free to make their way to Hogsmeade. The Trio started out of the castle.

"Oooh. A friend. Is it the certain friend you've been telling me about?" Colin said, nudging her slightly with their linked arms.

Ginny blushed, nodding. "It's just as friends, though, I've decided. He's too unpredictable to put any faith in anything else."

"That sounds like a good idea, Ginny. Although, I would keep my eyes open. You never know when Wrackspurts are around. They might climb in through your ears and make you do things you might regret," Luna said dreamily.

* * *

"How long are we going to be in Hogsmeade," Ginny asked curiously as she took the offered arm.

Draco laughed, "why must everything be so planned out with you? Can I not just surprise you on this lovely date?"

Ginny scoffed, "this is not a date. We're merely going as friends."

Draco's face fell slightly before he regained his look of bored haughtiness.

"Well then however will I excuse my plans to take you to lunch? Oh me, my plans are ruined," Draco sighed dramatically, putting his hand on his cheek in mock dazed wonderment. Ginny laughed, lightly hitting him in the arm with her free hand.

"Well, I mean, if your plans are going to be that drastically ruined, then perhaps we should call it a date. For the sake of your plans, of course." Ginny said sarcastically.

The blonde young man's face lifted into his own version of exuberance. "Oh thank you, Ginny! However shall I thank you for saving my plans for the day? It would have taken me oh so long to come up with new ones," he replied, keeping the sarcasm bouncing back and forth. Ginny laughed before regaining her composure.

"I guess you'll just have to figure that one out on your own."

Draco smiled at the teasing he was recieving before he caught himself. This girl had barely been in his life a week, and she was already having an effect on him. Ginny smiled brightly, seeing Draco's brief slip up in his image. _'He does have a lovely smile.'_

"Oh, you're changing," she teased, pointing her finger at him as they walked down the path to Hogsmeade. Letting go of his arm, she twirled around with her arms wide, looking toward the sky.

"We're always changing," Draco said quietly, following the woman whom he was starting to believe might have been a pixie in a past life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
